1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a scan driver and a flat panel display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A flat panel display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, displays a desired image in accordance with data applied to a plurality of pixels that are arranged in a matrix in a display unit.
In order to drive a plurality of pixels, a scan driver selects a pixel to be applied with data located in a selected row among rows of the pixels. In other words, the scan driver applies a scan signal to a scanning line (i.e., the selected row), and applies desired data to a pixel that receives the scan signal. Here, examples of a method of supplying the scan signal to the scanning line may include a progressive scanning method and an interlaced scanning method.
In the progressive scanning method, a scan signal is sequentially supplied to scanning lines forming a panel. In other words, the scan signal is sequentially supplied from a first scanning line to a last scanning line.
In the interlaced scanning method, a scan signal is sequentially supplied in two cycles over one frame. In other words, the scan signal is sequentially supplied only to odd scanning lines first, and then the scan signal is sequentially supplied only to even scanning lines.
The progressive scanning method and the interlaced scanning method have different orders of applying a scan signal to scanning lines. Accordingly, while manufacturing a flat panel display apparatus, a scanning method to be used is predetermined, and a scan driver that is operated according to the predetermined scanning method is provided. When two scanning methods are to be used, two scan drivers are provided.